We Deify
by Xpyro125
Summary: Roy, his little brother Eliwood, Marth, Ike, and more have to face The Dark Renegades in order to survive. But there's parties, romance, death, meeting new friends, and more in between the battles! (Contains graphic violence, sexual themes, etc.)
1. Mina and The Pool Party

**To, Roy- Current Events I/IXX/XL:**

_The war has begun.  
We truly don't have time.  
The Dark Renegade is after us._

_But..._

_Why?  
Why…?_

_Why would she do this?  
She separated the bodies and went with them._

_Why…?_

_~Lyn._

* * *

He read the note from her. The Dark Renegades were after them. What was the reason?  
He turned to his allies- Ike, Marth, Eliwood, & Hector.

"What do we do milord?" Asked Hector.

"I don't know." Roy replied and turned to his younger brother.  
"Do you have an idea?"

"I believe allies would be in order." Eliwood replied.

"That's actually a wonderful idea…" Ike said. He wasn't much of a thinker, but his sword gave the enemies a piece of his mind.

"Let's keep walking." Hector ordered. He always knew people where there were none.

They were south of Cenelia, but north of Reyalk. They clearly were going to go north to find someone.  
After many hours of walking they rested in a forest.

"This really sucks.." Eliwood muttered.

"Shh!" Marth said, as he was the lookout.

"A commander." Ike whispered.

"Faster! We don't wanna keep the poor animals waiting!  
"They'll fight for their lives." Said the commander.

"Motherfucker…" Ike said.

The commander was unlike no other. A green ponytail.  
He was able to convince the pokemon trainer to do that.

"On the count of 3… one… two.. three." Roy commanded.

The five immediately killed five out of six unexacting knights.

"Get them!" Shouted N.

"On it!" He flew the pegasus higher and threw a javelin.

"Fuck!" Hector shouted as it went through his arm like it was butter.

"Hector!" Eliwood shouted and ran over.

"NO!" Roy said when a javelin was thrown straight at his head.

Ike deflected it with the Ragnell.

"I owe you my life." Eliwood praised.

"Shut up and defend yourself!" Ike commanded and deflected many more from himself.

"Idea!" Hector said then picked up a javelin and threw it knocking the guard off by a direct hit.

"You always had the best arm." Marth acknowledged.

The pegasus was obviously heading east to the Crimean Sea.

"How the fuck are we gonna get there?!" Marth roared.

"Simple." Roy said. "Hector, you know Mario, right? Maybe he can hook us up."

"Maybe." Said Hector. "He's all the north to the tropical area of Fondew."

"Oh shit." Said Ike sadly. "That place was where _mi novia _broke my heart. If she's still there, she'll get the guards."

"She must hate you." Marth pondered.

"Damn right." Ike replied. "She was with another guy, Slade."

"Mina? Was your…?" Roy said in shock. "Sean's…"

"Daughter." Ike finished.

"How did you… Do that?" Eliwood asked.

"I paid Sean. And I loved her, and she loved me." Ike responded. "It's how I'm stuck with you guys."

He started walking and they followed, but they were all in silence.  
A voice perked up.

"Mina? Oh, she's mine now."

"You… You're Slade…" Ike responded.

"How does it feel to lose her? She's so pretty with her raven black hair." Slade taunted.

"Stop. I don't want this. You already have her. Leave me be. In misery." Ike said calmly.

"Back off Slade." Hector fiercely said.

"Well, old pals, huh?" Slade replied. "You stooped as low as this guy?"

"Shut up!" Roy said and stabbed him straight through the back.

"Roy!" Ike said as he saw her standing at a distance holding her hands over her mouth.

Roy saw it in his eyes.

"Ike, I'm…" Roy apologized.

"… I should." She said to Ike, who perked up.

"Mina? Where's this coming from?!" Slade said in anger.

"You gave me everything, but I wasn't happy. You didn't care enough to contribute." Mina said to Slade.  
"I just want someone who cares, not the world in my hands."

"Bastard!" Slade said and pulled out a dagger and threw it at Ike which Eliwood blocked.  
"Motherfuckers!" He raged.

"Your mistake." Hector said as Roy dropped him into the river.

"You motherfuckers got my suit wet!" Shouted Slade.

"Someone need a ride?" N said and swooped down to get Slade. "It's not the last you'll see of them. It's only the beginning."

The six walked into the village.

"It's about time that asshole got the boot!" Sean said to them. "Ike! How've you been?"

"Good, except I'm kinda single now."

"I want you to go out with me again." Mina said and hugged him.

By now Eliwood was gone, because he didn't want them to see the tears in his eyes.  
Ike and Roy gave each other thumbs up.  
It'd be a long day soon.

* * *

To Roy- **Current Events I/XX/XL:**

_Give my regards to you all, and especially mi nova, Eliwood.  
I've been injured. They're finding us. When will you be in Cenniak?  
I need you guys now..._

_I found bases in Helias and Igneous, and retreated to Cenniak._

_Please come._

_~Lyn._

* * *

"Hey Mario." Sean greeted slickly.

"You got that motherfucking turtle?" Mario said with a Bulldog Shotgun in hand.

"Weeeeell, it's about Roy. He and his group need a boat to go to the Crimean Sea." Sean replied.

"The Dark Renegades? Well, Bowser is there, so fuckin' do it. Take my boat. Fuck it all. I'll go with. Luigi can manage this bullshit." Mario said.

Sean smiled.

* * *

Ike and Mina were sleeping in her bed.

"What the fuck happened with Ike? He's like a whole new man! First he was a _sombra,_ shadow, and all of the sudden he's a gentleman." Marth implied.

"I don't know." Roy said. "I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours."

"Knight's promise not to tell?" Marth asked.

"Knight's promise." Roy said.

"Fine, my secret?" Marth started whispering. "I think I like Ike.."

Roy couldn't believe what he heard.

"I did it in the bathroom when I was five." Roy whispered.

"You lied to me!" Marth whispered. "You told the four of us that you were on the nature trail! Who?"

"Sheik.." Roy whispered.

Marth's jaw dropped down to the floor. Literally, and he's standing up.

"Oh my… Gods…" Marth whispered. "You son of a bitch!"

Roy smiled.

"Can't tell anyone." Roy said.

"We were worried about you on that field trip!" Marth whispered.

"I know~" Roy whispered.

"How was she?" He asked quietly.

"Amaaaaazing." Roy whispered.

"This is another reason why I wish I were you!" Marth whispered.

* * *

Eliwood and Hector in the meanwhile were playing COD: Black Ops II.

"Final kill!" Eliwood said!

"I got highest on the leaderboards! Level 98 here I come!" Hector boasted.

"72.." Eliwood said sadly.

"You're higher than Marth. He has 68." Hector replied. "He barely goes positive. My grandma can beat him in multiplayer!"

Eliwood smiled and made a phone call.

"Yea Alli. You'll be over? Awesome!" Okay! Bye!" He hung up.

"Alli? You mean with that light pinkish hair? Almost kinda peach colored?" Hector asked.

"Yea, I wanna go out with her so badly.

"You don't know what I wanna do to her." Hector mumbled.

"What?" Eliwood asked.

"Nothing! ^u^" Hector replied instantly.

"Okay." Eliwood said.

"Come on, Mario even wants to come with us." Sean announced as he walked in.

Everybody except the sleeping couple ran in jaws dropped.

"Go make some pancakes and Eggo Waffles." Sean said.  
"Is Ike sleeping with my daughter?" He asked.

"I-I'll go check!" Marth said and quietly dashed in.

"He's probably hoping, no and yes." Roy thought. "Only I know truly why he wanted to check…"

"Yep." Marth said walking out. "Don't kill them."

"I'm not! I'm perfectly fine with it!" Sean replied.

"Hey! I'm not!" Marth thought. "I wish I could be with him instead of her…"

A FEW GOOD MARTHY HOURS LATER.

"Get the fuck on." Mario said and they did so. Nobody ever stepped out of one to him.  
He wasn't just above the law, he _was _the law.

Eventually, they were out at sea on the huge boat and Marth went into Ike's room.

"Hey Ike." Marth said, and sat next to him.

"Hey Marth. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just came by to hang out with you." Marth replied as if it was natural.

"Me? You used to hate me, what happened?" Ike asked.

"I never hated you!" Marth said as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"Marth, this better not be like the time where we were ten." He sternly said.

"It's not! I don't like you like that anymore!" He said, lying.

"You better not, cuz I'm with Mina!" He warned.

"I'm not." Marth said.

It was a while later. They had found a big house for them to stay at. But one day...

"I'm going to the observatory." Marth said.

"Okay!" Said Ike.

Marth didn't mess with the telescope.

Instead he pulled out a sniper.

And shot Mina in the the head.

And killed her.

Marth quickly put everything away, and ran to Ike.

"Mina's been shot! I saw N!" Marth said and the two scurried outside in a minute.

"It's too late, he's nowhere to be found…" Marth sadly said.

Ike's eye were full of tears and he kneeled and sobbed.  
Marth grinned for a second then looked sad, and sympathetic.

"Ike…" Marth said.

"That bastard killed her!" He roared.

"I know.." Marth said. "We'll get him."

"We better!" Ike yelled. "I'm gonna make that motherfucker pay!"

Soon enough after five days Sean was shot as well.

The drug lord was killed. And with no heir.

"This ain't good." Ike said.

"Clearly." Eliwood said.

"Why are you looking so nervous?" Ike asked.

"N-No reason!" Eliwood said.

"What is it?" Ike asked. "Whisper."

"I slept with Lyn.." He whispered.

"I'm proud of you." Ike said.  
"Roy whatcha doing-"

"Shhh, got hold of Sheik!" Eliwood said.

"Yea… N..re …l… mi….t… Yes… I lo.. y… to.. go..d b..e." Roy said at an extremely far distance in the house.

"Okay." Ike said and went upstairs. He saw Marth looking in his photo album, then closed the door. "Hey! Those are mine!"

"Tough stuff Ike, I wanna look through them!" Marth said and flips to one labeled 97.  
"You looked so amazing back then…"

"I was 8, and you sound like a huge perv." Ike replied.

"Tough stuff." Marth said and rested his head on Ike's shoulder.  
"You look so…" He didn't finish.

"I was in a swim suit you perv!" Ike said jokingly.

"Why you got one?" Marth said back jokingly and saw that it was 104.

"Yes, but sorry, I ain't strippin' for you." Ike replied.

"Well that's a huge letdown." Marth replied and turned to 127.  
"Is this supposed to be in here…?"

"O-O no…" Ike replied embarrassed.

"I'm keeping this." Marth said.

"You will not!" Ike said as he tackled Marth.

"Will so!" Marth said as he fought Ike off.

"You perv!" Ike said.

"You're fault for being hot!" Marth said.

"I thought you didn't like me!" Ike said.

"I don't, but am I allowed to have an opinion?" Marth asked.

"If it's about place you don't need to know about then NO!" He replied.

"What if it's a compliment?" Marth asked.

"Still, no." Ike said.

"You're no fun." Marth said. "Even Hector is becoming more fun than you."

"Hey!" Ike said.

"Do something about it!" Marth said.

"Free for All water gun game and high noon." Ike replied.

"Deal!" Marth said.

HIGH NOON.

Roy: Lives 3.

Ike: Lives 3.

Marth: Lives 3.

Eliwood: Lives 3.

Hector: Lives 3.

Lyn: Lives 3.

Mario: Lives 3.

"GO!" Ike shouted and it all began.

"Why are there two water guns on the roof?" Roy asked.

"You do the math." Mario said and shot Roy.

Roy: Lives 2.

Marth shot Hector in the back, who shot Ike.

Hector: Lives 2.

Ike: Lives 2.

Roy jumped in the pool and assaulted Marth who counterattacked.

Roy: Lives 1.

Marth: Lives 2.

Ike shot Hector.

Hector: Lives 1.

Hector and Ike shot Marth.

Marth: OUT.

Roy shot Hector who shot Ike.

Hector: OUT.

Ike: Lives 1.

Roy & Ike shot each other.

Roy & Ike: OUT.

By now the two left had one life and Eliwood almost fell off the roof, but Lyn grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Eliwood sprayed her face, which released him into the pool.

"Fine! I win!" Eliwood said.

"How do I get off…?" Lyn asked.

"Jump!" Hector said.

"Okay…" She said and jumped which then she was caught by Eliwood.

"This game was awesome." Roy said. "Nice job Ike."

"Shame. Mario quit." Marth said. "He ain't a child like us.

"Still, that was cool." Ike said.

"Is anyone uncomfortable around anyone who's about to do it in the pool?" Eliwood asked, and all raised their hand.

"Okay. Now GET THE FUCK OUT!" He said.

Only he and Lyn were left.

She smiled.

"I don't wanna be there." Hector said.

"Same." said Roy.

"Let's fire up the BBQ!" Shouted Ike.

"BBQ!" They chanted.

They made pork, steak, kabobs, lamb, venison, and more red meat.

"Even Mario liked it!" Roy said.

"Get me more or I'll blow your fucking brains out." Mario said, and Roy did it after everyone laughed.


	2. The Girl and The Mercenary Care

Hey, so sorry I have not posted chapters in a while for either story, my laptop was taken away, but I have it back!

And sorry for not making a chapter for this story in a while, but here's the [kinda] adorable and [kinda] brutal chapter two.

* * *

A swordmaster walked in their door looking around.

"Mind if I crash here? I don't have a place to stay." The swordmaster asked.

"N- Yea gorgeo- I mean, name please?" Ike asked.

"The name is Miyu. And do you have room for two more, my friends Joshua and Marisa are also gonna crash here." She said.

"Okay. How do you feel about barbecued steak and pork?" He asked.

"How come, you think I'm gonna be your bitch that easy?" She asked raising a claw up.

"No just asking!" He said, surprised.

"I'm watching you." She said and walked past him.

"Damn it…" He thought.

* * *

Roy was listening to music. A7X to be exact. He was thinking about Sheik.

Constantly.

He left the room and went into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Marisa. Who the _hell_ are you?" She said.

"I'm Roy. Who let you in?"

"My friend, Miyu went to find the three of us a place, this guy named Ike said there were some spare bedrooms in the basement, so y'know. He did." She said.

"Oh.. Who's the third?" He asked.

"My friend Joshua. Come to think of it, I wonder how Natasha is doing." She replied.

"Who's that?" Roy wondered.

"She is Joshua's wife. He's the king of Jehanna." Marisa said, with a cute smile on her face.

"Really? My brother is the marquess of Pharae's son. I am too, obviously." Roy boasted.

"Well, that's cool I guess. The closest thing I am to royal is Joshua's friend and bodyguard." She said.

"Swordmaster?" He asked.

She raised her sword.

"Yea. Even he can't beat me. Don't try your luck, _sweetie_." She replied.

"S-Sweetie?!" He said in shock.

"I call [almost] everyone that, get over it." She said and popped a waffle in the microwave.

"Sorry, I didn't know." He apologized.

"And now you do." She replied.

* * *

While the two were talking Ike was looking at the most recent entry of Roy's diary.

I feel kinda lonely. I miss Sheik, and I bet she does too. I kinda worry for Ike, knowing what Marth can do.  
I saw that snipe. It was him.. Nothing like spying on a cunning friend. It's crazy but if we give him the chance, he'd  
kill us all for Ike. Better watch my back.

On the bright side, I'm good friends with Lyn. Caelin seems like a good place,  
since Lundgren was killed. I saw that guy, Raths, strolling down there in a picture. I feel  
as if my brother knows him.

Speaking of my brother knowing people, he says Lilina is in love with me.  
Psssh, I doubt that shit. But, I'll see what happens… I'm taken though.  
I hear of Kent, Sain, and a guy named Seth. Sain and Kent are good friends with  
Lyn and my brother, and Seth.. I don't know..

But either way, I shouldn't assume.

- Roy

"Damn you Marth!" He thought and place the book exactly how it was.  
He then marched into Marth's room.

"Hey Ik-"

"No, 'hey Ike' cut the bullshit!" Ike roared.

"Relax man-"

"Fuck relaxing! You killed my girlfriend, it wasn't N!" Ike shouted.

"Woah, I don't know what you're talking about!" Marth said.

"Oh, you know damn right what I'm talking about! Get out of this house!" Ike shouted.

"This house isn't yours! Nobody owns it now-"

"I. Don't. Think. You. Fucking. Heard. Me. Get out." Ike sternly said.

"What the hell is going on?" Roy asked.

"Marth KILLED my girlfriend!" Ike said and raised his sword.

"Hey, if you need an assassin, I'm here." Marisa said.

"Marisa! Plus Marth is right there!" Roy said.

"Ummm… Marth is a girl, right?" Marisa asked.

"No, then he would be a crappy shot." Roy said.

She raised her sword.

"That's fucking sexist!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry-"

"You better be!"

"Ike! Stop!" Marth yelled, as Ike was hurling his fists at him, getting blood on the turquoise sheets.

"Ike!" Roy said.

"I dunno, don't get into this. It's their problem." Marisa said to Roy calmly.

"What if someone killed Gerik, say… I dunno, an enemy, what then?" Roy asked.

"I would fucking kill them and eat their heart." Marisa said coldly.

"That would mean getting into someone else's problem." Roy said.

"No it's not!" She said and pushed him back.

He realized what he said.

And she ran out.

Crying.

"Wait!" He said and ran to her.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER.

Roy knocked on Marisa's door.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"It's me Roy, I thought you'd might want to talk.. You've been in there for two days now." He said, and realized that she forgot to lock it, as he walked in.

"Leave… Please.." She said.

"I want to talk, I'm sorry." He said.

"You don't understand.. He.. might be dead." She told him.

He froze.

"What… Do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm saying, he's in the ER right now.. Valter.. Got him in the heart.. I don't know if he's going to live." She said, clearly had been crying earlier.

"You must love him, don't you?" He asked.

"… I can't deny it any longer… I do…" She said softly.

Roy closed the door and sat on the bed next to her.

"Marisa.. Even though we met a few days ago.. It feels like understand you." He said.  
"You deny it because you don't want to let people know your emotions, especially in battle."

"How'd you know…?" She wondered.

"There's a girl I like, named Sheik and I used to feel the same as you have. Until she kissed me." Roy replied.  
"I went out with her, and I realized it's okay for everyone to know it."

"Roy… Nobody used to hug me, or kiss me, or told me they loved me, or even tucked me in until I met him. I was always told to further my sword training.  
The closest I got to my father tucking me in was placing two swords at my sides so that I wouldn't move in my sleep.. I went to the hospital, because of my neck.. It was cut open, and they had to give me to foster care for bad parenting. Gerik adopted my when I was 8 and he hugged me, and actually tucked me in, he even took me to Disneyland. I wasn't loved until I met him. And now, here I am.. I love him too. He was only 12 when he took me in, and I'm 16 now. He always told me advice like, that I'd find the perfect boy, or that I shouldn't trust strangers. One time when I was ten I was in the hospital because of a car accident, when I got out of there he gave me hot chocolate and...

He kissed me." She told him.

"He's kinda like a father to you." Roy said.

"Yes, and I didn't want to chance how things are between he and I, so I told myself that I didn't love him as a boyfriend.. But.. I did. And I miss him. I don't want him to die without me telling him." She said.

"I wouldn't either if I were in your shoes. Think of it this way: The pessimist would say, yep he's gonna die I should've damn told him."

She frowned.

"The optimist would say: He's gonna get better, and everything will." Roy said. "BUT the realist would say: I hope he'll get better, and I know that he'd want me there. I want to see him no matter what. Marisa." He said.

She looked up.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to take you to see him." Roy said.

She perked up.

"R-Really?! Thank you so much!" She smiled and kissed him.

"?!" He thought.

She pulled back.

"Sorry…" She said.

"It's okay, just get some things, we're taking the boat." Roy said.

"Okay." Marisa said.

"Take as long as you need, we'll go at midnight." He said.

"Okay." She said.

"Don't leave this room, leave it unlocked. Everyone will think you're still there and I'll leave a note saying that I left to run some errands." Roy planned.

"You're a genius.." She said.

"Thanks. Anything to help." He said.

"Do you want anything?" She asked.

"Only for this to get done successfully." He said.

"Nothing in return? No gold?" She asked.

"Nope. My brother says you should help people because you want to, asking for nothing in return."

"My father taught me otherwise." She said.

* * *

Roy was driving the boat.

Mario convinced him to take him with because he was good friends with Gerik and that it'd be more convincing.  
He was talking to Marisa.

"And you love him?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. Nobody loved me before I met him. Not even my own parents." She replied.

"You know, I used to be good friends with him." Mario said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He went to Magvel, I stayed in the Kingdom. A few days later he said he adopted a girl, named Marisa." Mario said.

"He did…?" She asked.

"Yep. I said, 'How the fuck did they let ya? You gotta be 16 or older.' He said, 'I paid top dollar. By request. I saw the misery in her eyes.' and I knew you two would bond well." Mario said.

"How much did he pay?" She asked.

"He said he paid 90,000. A normal child is 1,200." He told her.

Her eyes got teary.

"He.. Did that for me…?" She said.

"Yep. He's a great guy." Mario replied.

"Damn right… He better live." She said softly.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" He asked.

"He's the only person who loves me. Of course." She told him.

* * *

It was 4 AM when they got to Magvel.

"Nothing like being back here." She said.

"So this is Magvel?" Roy said.

"Yep, I've never been here." Mario said.

"Anything different here then the Kingdom?" Roy asked.

"No mushrooms, turtles, stars, or a fucking annoying princess who is bipolar." Mario said.

"Peach is bipolar?" Roy asked.

"Yep, seriously ask this japanese guy who made Super Princess Peach. His name was Nintendo I think.." Mario said.

"C'mon." Roy said and ran ahead with Mario trailing behind him. It wasn't too long until they got to the hospital in Jehanna though.

"Hey Marisa, did you find a place?" Natasha asked.

"Yea, but I came to see Gerik." Marisa said.

"Can they wait outside?" Natasha asked.

"Hey, it'sa me Mario you're fuckin' talking to so you better let us in." Mario said.

"I am the queen of this country, I have all of these guards. Don't try to intimidate me." She said calmly.

"He's an old friend of Gerik. Please let us in, we took in your husband." Roy said.

"… Okay, fine." She said and opened the door, and Marisa rushed in.

"How's he doing L' Arachel?" Marisa asked.

"He's doing okay, thank the gods." L' Arachel said. She was his cousin.

"L' Arachel… Who are the visitors?" Gerik sickly said.

"Gerik!" Marisa said and hugged him.

"Hey Ris! It's been a while, but I'm not gonna let this stop me. I'm glad you came." Gerik said.

"Roy took me here and he brought along a friend of yours." She replied.

"Friend?" Gerik asked.

"What the hell happened to you, big stuff?" Mario asked.

"Mario? What the hell happened at the Kingdom?" He asked.

"Princess keeps getting kidnapped, so I got Luigi to do it. I decided to take a visit though." Mario replied. "I wanna shoot that woman and the turtle, but that's my employment and reward."

"Aye." Gerik said.

"I've gotten to know them a bit." Marisa said.

"That's good." Gerik said.

"Gerik, I need to tell you something, but L' Arachel, can I say it in private?" Marisa asked.

"Sure." L' Arachel replied. And the three left.

"What is it?" Gerik asked.

"I love you." Marisa said.

"I know you do, I'm pretty much you're father." Gerik said.

"No, I mean I love you. I mean in love." She said.

"Ris?"

"You're that perfect guy that you said I'd find." She said.

"Ris, don't you think that'd be kinda crazy? I'm taking care of you, and-"

"I don't think it's crazy, I think it's special." Marisa said and holds his hand. "Please go out with me."

"Ris…" He said, but stopped mid-sentence. "Alright, I'll give it a try."

"Really?" She said. "Thank you so much!"

"I haven't seen you this cheerful, except that time I took you to Disneyland." He said and smiled.

"I know. And I haven't seen you this bad." She said.

"Yep, but it won't be the end of me." He replied.

"Hey, do you remember that time with the car accident?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"And I had to go to the hospital, but when we got out, you tucked me in that night and slept at my side." She continued.

"Yeah.."

"And you kissed me." She said.

He smiled.

"You were awake? It seems like a big deal if you ask me." He said.

"Gerik, my parents never hugged me or kissed me or tucked me in like you did, even now." She replied.  
"You gave me every bit of happiness I have."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. And you were the first and only person to hug me, or kiss me, or tuck me in at night, or love me. My parents didn't love me, but you did." She said.

"Ris.. I'm glad that I gave you all of those things, and as soon as I get the fuck out of here, I'm going right back to you." He said.

"Thank you. I want things to be how they used to be." She said.

"How are we gonna do that with your friends?" He asked.

"I think we should build a house next to theirs." She said.

"Sounds like a plan. You know, I've been on these machines way too long, I gotta get up." Gerik said.

"Okay." She said.

L' Arachel soon came in.

"Get me off of these damn things." He said.

"But, they're vital for your health." She said.

"Ris comes first L' Arachel. And my legs. But Marisa first." He said.

"Okay…" She said and carefully disconnected all of the machines.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go, but I plan to visit Magvel often." He said. "Arrivederci."

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER.

"It's finished." Gerik said. "I've got everything in there and everything. Thanks everyone."

"No problem." Eliwood said.

"Easy for me." Hector said.

"I hope you guys like it." Ike said.

"Damn it Ike, you stole my words!" Roy said.

They all laughed and went in their houses.  
It was night time, and Marisa was sitting on the couch with Gerik.

"I'm so glad to be back to normal with you." She said.

"Same here." He said and hugged her.

"I take it that it's time for bed, it's 11:41." Marisa pondered.

"You can stay up however long you want." Gerik said.

"I want you to tuck me in, I kinda want to sleep now." She said.

"Okay." He said and walked her to her room and tucked her in. "Good night."

"Wait." She said and he turned around. "Don't sleep in a separate room tonight, sleep with me.." She said.

"Okay Marisa." He said and got into the bed and cuddled up to her. "Good night, Ris."

"Good night~" She said and soon fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Secrets and The Second Pool Party

She woke up, with Gerik not in the bed with her.

"Gerik?" She called out, but not loud. She got up and went to the kitchen, where he was making her pancakes.

"Hey Marisa." Gerik said.

"Hey Gerik~" She replied and went over, and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled.

"Hey, I was thinking about having a pool party at their house, what do you think?" He asked.

She looked down at her dress.

"I don't have a bathing suit." She said.

"Well, we can always get you one." He said.

"Okay." Marisa replied and hugged him.

He hugged back and continued to make the pancakes.

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER.

They ate, got the bathing suit, she tried it on and everything.

"You're gonna call them up right?" She asked.

"I don't need to, they're next door." He said.

"Oh yeah." She said. "Hey, I have a question. Why were you still in the room when I was getting changed and trying it on?"

"I would be there in case if anything happened."

"Okay, that's good to know. She replied and thought. "It's good to know that he wasn't actually looking at me at the time."

"You're pretty beautiful in that bikini though." He said.

"Oh t-thanks." She replied and kissed him on the cheek.

"But then again, you're pretty beautiful all the time."

"Really? Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome, Ris." He replied. He was laying on the couch and she was on his lap.

"Gerik, I love you." She said and held his hand.

"I love you too." He replied.

He kissed her cheek, and it was warm.

"I think you have a fever." He said and felt her head. It felt like fire.

"Oh, crap.." She said.

"I'll get you some medicine, just come with me and lay down." He took her to her bedroom, and tucked her in. It was only 9 AM.

He left to get her medicine.

"I wonder if he knows about when my parents abused me…" She whispered, hoping that he wouldn't hear her. He came back soon after, then gave her the medicine and some water, which she drank and took the pills. "Thanks." She said.

"I'll get you some pajamas." He said.

"Stay here, I don't want any." She said.

"You need to cool down though." He said.

"I'm just gonna take my clothes off." She said.

"Okay.." He said.

"Can you lay down with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said and lied down with her. "You know I heard you, right?"

"Gerik.." She said and popped up, the sheet still covering her.

"I'm so sorry.. Just know, I'd never do something like that to you. You're too precious." He said and cuddled up to her.

"I know…" She replied and looked at him.

"Marisa, is it okay if I told you a secret of mine?" He asked.

"Okay…" She replied.

"My father.. Killed my mother after I was born, and constantly abused me too. We were hunting, and he shot me three times with a shotgun and I pulled the trigger." He said.

"And killed him.." She finished.

"Yes. That's why I haven't picked up a gun since." He replied.

"I'm glad that you weren't helpless though." She said.

"Yeah.." He said.

"Is it alright if I take the sheet off? It's okay to look at me." She said.

"Okay.. But it's kind of saddening to me." He replied.

"How come?" She asked as she took the sheet off, exposing herself.

"I see all of your scars and cuts and this.." He said he said and pointed to a cut on her chest.

"My father… I almost died." She said.

"Ris.. It makes me sad that somebody would do this to such a beautiful, kind girl. Especially your own parents." He said and put his hand on the shoulder which had a bump, and a huge scar.

"My mother permanently dislocated my shoulder blade." She said.

"Ris… I'm sorry…" He said and hugged her tight.

"Gerik, are you… crying?" She asked.

"… yes." He whispered.

She grew sad inside. Everything that happened made her sad except everything Gerik was involved in.

"Gerik, don't be sad, you make me happy. You're the reason why I just don't kill myself. You made my life so much better." She said.

"Marisa, what everyone did to you.. You didn't deserve it. You're so nice. You shouldn't mess with beauty.. You never deserved them."

"That's why I have you." She whispered.

"Ris…" He whispered and kissed her. "I'm glad that I have you…"

* * *

Roy was barbecuing. He agreed to Gerik's pool party plan.  
Ike was putting up the diving board.  
Marth was still in his room, polishing his sword.  
Hector was setting up the Xbox, and Eliwood was setting up the food with Lyn.  
Miyu and Joshua were setting up the tennis court.

"Roy, how's the barbecue?" Ike asked.

"Doing nice." Roy replied.

"How come you asked all of us to do this stuff?" Ike asked.

"Gerik wanted to throw a pool party. He told me Marisa's never been in a pool before. Kinda crazy if you ask me." Roy replied.

"Jeez. Hey, do you like Marisa?" Ike asked.

"What- no! Well, she'd be my second choice, but no. She's just a good friend of mine." Roy replied, surprised.

"What's Marth doing?" Ike asked.

"I didn't ask him to do anything. I was gonna invite either him or you, and frankly he hasn't deserved it because of what he did to you." Roy replied.  
"He's in a cast and he hasn't come out."

"Good, he's lucky that's all I did." Ike replied.

* * *

"Lyn, is everything alright over there with the chips, and the sodas, and beer?" Hector asked.

"Yeah, what about the Xbox?" She asked.

"Pretty good, I'm all done." Hector replied. "I'm gonna go give Ike a hand." He walked out.

* * *

"Why didn't they invite me, I'm their friend too.." Marth pondered.

"You think they care about you? Tell you what, give me a hand with a project I'm doing and I will help you get Ike." A man on a wyvern asked.

"How do you know this?" Marth asked.

"I've seen everything. Just help me with this project and I'll get rid of everyone standing in your way." The man said.

"No thanks Valter. They may not care about me, but they're still my friends." Marth declined.

"Shame. You would've been better off." Valter said and flew away.

* * *

Hector and Ike were finally done building the diving board.

"I'm gonna go see Gerik, and if he's ready, everyone is all done." Roy said.

"Okay." Ike replied.

"Got it." Hector said.

Roy walked over to Gerik's house and walked in.

"Hey Gerik." He said.

"Hey Roy, I take it that you guys are ready." Gerik replied.

"Yep, where's Marisa?" Roy asked.

"She's sleeping, but you can see her if you'd like, just don't wake her up." Gerik answered.

"Okay." Roy said and walked into her bedroom.  
He thought that she looked adorable in the little black pajamas with purple unicorns. Kinda odd for a 16 year old, but he knew that she was okay with it.  
She didn't know what normal 16 year olds liked.

"Aww, she's cute.." Roy said and sat down next to her. He stroked her hair and got up. "What's that?" He saw a red scar on her neck, but decided not to touch it as it would wake her up. Gerik walked in.

"What's that scar on her neck?" Roy asked.

"It's… An injury from long ago. I don't want to talk about it." Gerik said.

"Oh, was it with you?" Roy asked.

"It was with her father." Gerik replied. "Her parents were bad people."

"Oh.." Roy said.

"Hey Roy." Gerik said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks for taking her to see me, it means a lot. Plus I'm not on those damned machines anymore. She needs me here, with her." Gerik told him.

"Your welcome." Roy said. "I like helping people out."

"How much did she pay you, she never really had much." The mercenary asked.

"I told her not to, I didn't want anything in return."

"That's a kind thing you did." Gerik replied.

"Thanks." He replied.

"She looks cute, doesn't she." Gerik said.

"Yeah." Roy agreed.

"I paid top dollar for her y'know. By my own request anyways." Gerik said.

"How come?" Roy asked.

"I could see in her eyes that she was miserable." Gerik replied.

"How much did you pay?"

"90,000. A normal child was 1,200." Gerik replied.

"Jeez. You must really love children." Roy said.

"I guess, but I really love her." Gerik replied.

"Are you two…?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone else, it'd probably be kinda odd for them to know." Gerik said.

"Okay." Roy said. "She said that before she denied that she didn't love you as a boyfriend, because it'd make things strange, and different. But she said that she truly did."

"I know, I kinda feel the same in a way, and I kinda hate myself for that." Gerik replied.

"How come?" Roy asked.

"What if I die tomorrow?" Gerik asked.

"… We'd take care of her." Roy replied.

"She'd be devastated. She told me that I was the reason why she didn't kill herself." Gerik said.

Roy froze.

"Why…?" Roy asked.

"Her parents never did any of the stuff I did. They abused her, and even got really close to killing her three times." Gerik said.

"My god…" Roy said.

"Just don't tell anyone that you know any of this." Gerik said.

"Okay." Roy said and turned towards her. She was slowly waking up.

"Gerik…?" She said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Good morning.." She said.

"Good morning." He replied and hugged her. It made Roy feel happy and smile a bit.

"I'll make you breakfast." Gerik said.

"Okay.." She replied.

"Just get your swimsuit on in the meanwhile." Gerik said.

"Okay.." She replied.

Gerik and Roy walked out.

"You're like a father and a boyfriend to her." Roy said.

"Yeah. Kinda strange, isn't it? Life fucks with your head a lot." Gerik said.

"What's wrong?" Roy said as Gerik was making pancakes.

"Everyone will be able to see every little scar, and abuse from her parents." Gerik said.

"Oh.." Roy said.

"You'll see.. But that's not even all of it." Gerik said.

"Oh… Everywhere, huh?" Roy asked.

"Almost." Gerik replied.

"You saw…?" Roy said.

"As a father, not as a boyfriend." Gerik replied.

Roy chuckled slightly. "Okay then."

"You staying here?" Gerik asked.

"No, I gotta help with the finishing touches." Roy said. And then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Gerik said after making the pancakes. He opened the door and froze.

"What's wrong Gerik?" Roy asked.

"You…" Gerik said.

"Give me my daughter. Now." Marisa's father said.

"No, after what you guys did to her, I won't stand for it." Gerik said.

Marisa walked out of her room.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" Marisa asked.

"No time right now Marisa, you need to hide." Roy said.

"I don't think you fucking heard me." Her father said.

Marisa froze.

"Gerik, don't let them take me away!" Marisa said and ran into Roy's arms.

Roy was frozen, paralyzed.

"And I don't think you heard ME." Gerik said.

"I want my daughter back." Her mother said.

"And I want you to get the fuck out." Gerik said and slammed the door on them. "Ris, eat your pancakes please." He said and locked the door.

"Give me my fucking daughter back!" Her father yelled, pounding on the door.

Marisa was trembling and eating her pancakes shakily.

"You're safe Ris-"

The door was shot.

"I'll get her to a safe place!" Roy said and took her in her room with the pancakes, locked the foo and ran into the underground cellar. It was coated with a thick layer of silver so that radon wouldn't get through. He locked that door too. The cellar had a bed, a desk, and a chair. He sat her at the desk with her pancakes. "You can eat." He said.

"Is Gerik going to be alright?" She asked.

"Yes." Roy said.

"I hope.." She said and ate her pancakes.

"You know, you look pretty in that bathing suit." Roy complimented.

She blushed slightly.

"Thanks." She said.

She got up.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked.

"To put my plate in the sink." She replied.

"Not right now.." He said but she walked out anyways. He ran to catch up to her and his eyes widened at the sight he was about to see.

"Gerik!" She said, and threw herself over Gerik as a shield and was shot in the stomach.

"Ris, I told you to hide!" He said, clearly injured and barely conscious.

"Give her to me." Her father said.

"No.. I don't want to be with you guys, I want to be with Gerik." She said weakly.

"And I don't care what you want." Her father said and pointed the shotgun at Gerik.

"Please don't.." She said.

"No!" Roy shouted and lunged at Marisa's father.

He stabbed him in the heart.

He was shot too, but in the rib.

"Marisa.. You are a bad daughter." Her father said.

"No, you are a bad father." She said.

"My husband!" Her mother said and pushed Roy to the ground and pulled out a PPK.

"Mother, you're not taking me either!" She yelled and threw the fork in her mother's eye.

Gerik got up and slashed her mother's stomach, killing her.

"Ris.. I'm so sorry." Gerik said.

"It's okay. They're going to hell.. Not you." She replied.

Roy was confused and his vision was blurry.

* * *

Roy, Gerik, and Marisa were walking on the sidewalk to the house next door.  
Roy opened the back door.

Ike, Marth, & Hector's jaw dropped.

"Damn." Hector said.

"Holy shit." Ike said.

"I think I'm almost straight again." Marth said.

"Shut up." Ike said and pushed him into the pool.

"I don't get it." Marisa said.

"I do." Gerik said and patted her shoulder.

Joshua walked out of the house.

"Damn Marisa, you look hot." He replied. "I didn't even need to bet that it's true."

She blushed.

"It's just sunburn!" She said.

They all laughed.

"Ike, how come Marth is here?" Roy asked.

"I decided I was feeling generous." Ike said.

"Oh." Roy said.

"Everyone jump in!" Eliwood said and leapt in with Lyn following.  
Hector jumped in, then Ike and Joshua, then Roy, then Marisa.

Gerik, Miyu, and Mario were suntanning, but Miyu was alone while Mario and Gerik were talking.

"I overheard you two at the hospital yesterday. I'm happy for ya." Mario said.

"Thanks. Just don't tell anyone." Gerik said.

"Of fucking course I won't." Mario replied.

There was a knock on the backyard door.

"I got it." Mario said. He walked over and opened it. "Link, what the hell are you doing here?" Mario asked.

"I heard the commotion, plus Zelda and I have a summer house right by the one that was just built." Link said.  
"Mind if we join the party?"

"Of fucking course!" Mario said. "Hey, Link and Zelda are joining the party!"

"Awesome!" Marth and Ike said.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while!" Roy said. "Since frickin' Melee!"

"Don't forget me!" Toon Link said.

"Hey guys!" Link said.

"Hi!" Zelda said, trying not to sound timid due to the lack of girls there.

"Finally I'm not the only one, besides Marisa." Miyu said.

"This pool is almost as big as Lake Hylia!" Link said.

"This pool is only a quarter of the size." Ike said.

"That's still pretty big."

* * *

For tennis single matches are first, then doubles.

Marisa V.S. Marth  
Ike V.S Eliwood

Hector V.S. Zelda  
Link V.S. Lyn

Miyu V.S. Roy  
Joshua V.S. Mario

Gerik V.S. Toon Link

* * *

Tennis matches will take place next chapter, so see you then!


	4. It's Wrong, But It's Right

Marisa hit the ball.

"I scored again?" She said.

"Shit, she's better than I thought." Ike said.

"Yep." Eliwood replied.

* * *

The matches were over, Roy won the singles against Marisa.  
Gerik & Marisa beat Mario & Ike in doubles.

"I'm worn out." Marisa said.

"Aye, my bones are getting fragile already." Gerik replied.

"I was never good at tennis. Mario always used a fireball every time." Link said.

"And I couldn't beat YOU. And you suck at tennis." Zelda said.

Eventually they all went inside and had an MK tournament, with Marisa, Roy, Hector, and Ike doing really well.  
Apparently- nobody knew this- but Hector was really good at fighting and shooter games. But he had no knowledge about  
any of that stuff. Seriously, he was wondering if Raiden was good or bad, and he played through Johnny Cage's story.  
Johnny Cage did suck though.. At least, with Hector playing as him.

Roy went into the basement for a soda, and Marisa was down there.

"Hey Marisa." Roy said.

"Hey Roy." She replied.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Doing pretty good, I'm back with Gerik." She replied.

"It makes me happy to hear that." Roy said.

She smiled.

"I'm glad. You're a good friend of mine- one of my few." She said.

"You guys are cute together." Roy said.

She cringed.

"You… Know?" She asked.

"It's obvious… Well to me, my brother and I are the intelligent ones. Seriously, Hector thought you two were cousins." He said, trying to change the topic.

"Everyone else must not be intelligent." She replied.

"Clearly." He said.

He sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair.

"I have to thank you again for taking me to Magvel." She said.

She kissed his cheek.

"Anything I can do help." He said.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love Gerik, he means everything to me." She said.

"He gave you everything you have." He replied.

"Exactly." She responded. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I understand." He said and softly kissed her, then got up and got his soda.

"Roy.." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you too. Not like Gerik, but as a good friend, or even close to a brother." Marisa said.

Roy smiled.

"I love you too. Not like Sheik, but like a sister." He replied and hugged her.

She hugged back.

"Roy, do I kiss good?" She asked.

He stuttered a bit.

"Y-Yea! It's an odd question, but yes." He replied.

"I don't want to be bad for Gerik." She said.

"Aye." He said.

"Roy, come back." She said softly.

He walked back and sat next to her.

"Thanks for everything." She said and wrapped her arms around him, because she knew that the door was locked.

"You're kinda cute though~" She said and french kissed him

He kinda liked it in a way, but was feeling awkward.  
She pulled away, realizing what she did.

"I'm sorry! But was it okay though…?" She asked.

"Okay? I kinda did like it.." Roy said and laid down.

"Cheer up.. C'mon." She lied down next to him and poked him.

"I'm cheery!" He said and hugged her.

"Good." She replied and cuddled up to him.

"Marisa." Roy said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can we meet back here at midnight? I'll leave the front door unlocked." Roy asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"Thanks." He said and kissed her.

"I'm really thankful for you taking me to see Gerik. It means so much to me." She said.

"No problem." He replied. "I've gotta go before they get suspicious of me."

"Okay, good bye." She replied.

He got up and left.

* * *

MIDNIGHT.

She walked in without a sound.

"Hey Roy." She said.

"Hey Marisa." He replied, it was dark and he had on a lantern so that she could see him, but that anyone outside couldn't.

"How come you wanted to meet over here?" She asked and walked over to the bed.

She had a nightgown on. A black one.  
He was wearing some pajamas, long sleeved though.

"I wanted to spend some time with you again." He replied.

She sat next to him.

"Okay, I like spending time with you." She said.

"I like spending time with you too." He responded and wrapped his arms around her. She had locked the door.

"Did you have coffee or something, you're really shaky." She asked.

"Yeah." He said then he rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Two and a half cups. The first half I had at the party."

"That would explain why you won." She said and put her hand on his cheek.  
"That and I'm really good at tennis. Are you okay though, you tripped." He asked and pulled the gown up a bit to see the scrape.

"It's fine." She said. "Hey Roy."

"Yeah?" He said.

"Are you attracted to me or something?" She asked.

He kept trying to deny it.

"No.. Maybe, god I hope not." He said.

"Same here…" She said then hugged him, but tipped them onto the bed, causing her to kiss him.

She was looking him in the eye and she liked it. She pulled away though.

"Sorry-"

He kissed her again, and he stroked her hair.

"We can do anything we'd like just this one time." He said.

"But… It wouldn't be right, I'm dating Gerik." She replied.

"That's why it's only one time. He'd be okay with it and love you either way." Roy said in a convincing tone. "Go ahead, one chance."

Marisa was discussing it in her head and smelled alcohol in his breath.

"Roy…?" She said.

"Fine, I'll do it for you." He said then went to her and kissed her again.

She pulled away.

"Roy, it's wrong… Fine… This one time." She said and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry. Nobody will know." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Tonight."

"Roy I-"

"You're talking too much." He said sternly. "More actions." He then got on her.

"Get off of me.." She softly said. "Roy, please I don't want to do this."

"You do." He said and kissed her again.

She didn't have a choice, did she? She did.  
He started to sober up.

"What the hell did I have…?" Roy asked.

"Alcohol." She said.

"I'm so sorry." He replied.

"It's fine. I still love you." She replied. "As a brother."

"I love you too. As a sister." He replied.

They both came close to each other and kissed.  
They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"If I wasn't dating Gerik, I'd date you." She said cutely.

"Same. If you weren't dating him." Roy said and teasingly pushed one of her nightgown's straps off.

"Hey!" She said and pushed it backed up. "Don't tease me Roy! Or I'll cut your fingers off!" She said jokingly.

He put his hand in her nightgown.

"We'll see." He said and ran his hand down her skin.

"Roy!" She said. "Not funny.."

"Fine.. It's not fun when you do that.." He said stroked her hair, and held her hand.

"I'm sorry.. I love you.. Just get the fuck off of me, from when you were drunk." Marisa said sternly.

"Sorry. Gotta tell Ike to stop sneaking alcohol in my drinks." Roy said.

* * *

This time I didn't put a Blank and Blank title. Surprise.

Yeah, crazy chapter. If you didn't know Ike gave them all alcohol.

Sorry it was so short.


	5. The Shower and The Club

Last chapter we got to see a kinky and cute side to Marisa & Roy's friendship.

What's next?

You haven't read half of it.

Seriously. Stick around.

* * *

Gerik walked into Marisa's room. She was out cold.

"Wake up Ris." Gerik said and poked her.

She opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning Gerik." She said sleepily.

"Morning." He said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You snuck out. I heard you sneaking out. Marisa, at least tell me where you're going. I couldn't sleep, you could've been dead for all I knew." He replied.  
"Never. Ever. Do that again." He said sternly.

"Gerik.. I'm sorry.." She said sincerely.

"Ris, just.. Go eat breakfast." He said.

She never saw him that angry- though he wasn't really angry. Like Eliwood, unless if it comes to his family, friends, Lyn, and his army.

"Gerik.. I'm sorry, I swear." She said, trying to make him forgive her.

"Ris.. Never have I encouraged that from you." He said and walked into the doorway. "And by the way, just to let you know I'm going for a walk."

He didn't even say goodbye. Marisa was feeling terrible.  
It wasn't major to most children, Roy could probably get out of that, but she knew it really mattered to Gerik and why.

"Gerik.. Stay here.. I'm sorry, don't leave.." She said softly, hoping it could convince him.

"I'll be back." He told her almost angrily.

"I know how much it matters to you- how I matter to you and why it does." Marisa said.

"You don't know all of why. My sister and I did that once, and we were at the club when suddenly there was a shooting. My sister was killed." He said.  
"If that happened to you, I'd have nothing left to live for."

"…"

"I used to have a girlfriend too, but she was also killed in that shooting. She wanted a kind, respectful little girl, and that's why I got you in the first place; why I thought of adopting. I don't want you to get bratty!" He yelled at the end and slammed the door.

She felt frozen. She felt bad for him, and felt so horrible for doing that to him.  
She left the room to eat breakfast. She ate it slowly and went back in her room and sat on her bed.  
Tears started streaming down her face. Gerik came back ten minutes later.

"Hey Ris, sorry for being so harsh back there.." He said.

"No, you were right to. It's what all fathers should do, you did the right thing." She said.

"… Ris, you're my little girl, and I'd hate myself if anything bad happened to you." He said softly.

"Same if anything happened to you." She said, then climbed on his lap and kissed him. She pulled away slowly and had her arms wrapped around him.  
"You're my everything."

He smiled slightly.

"And you are mine." He said.

"Gerik, I don't want to scare you with things like that.. I'm sorry-"

He kissed her and pulled back.

"Okay Ris, you can shut up now." He said.

She smiled.

"You too, love~" She said cutely and kissed him again.

* * *

Roy was thinking about Marisa and Sheik. How could he have fallen for Marisa so easily, when he had Sheik?

She was so innocent. That was it.  
In his mind the innocence made her cute, and she was fun.  
Sheik wasn't innocent. He was confused with himself.  
However he had an idea. He wanted to spend some time with her alone. So there was a little thing he had an idea about.  
He dialed a number on his phone. He didn't even listen to the radio, he was that lucky.

"Hey you're the first caller on Pit & Young Link!" Pit said through the phone.

"Sweet." Roy said.

"Okay, you have won free admission tickets to the high class strip bar Shadowraze! 7 tickets! Thank you and bye!" Pit said.

The tickets came through a portal.

"Yep. Fuck reality."

* * *

Gerik had to get a new TV which was a two hour drive- one each way- and everyone else was at Shadowraze.  
Roy knocked on Marisa's door. She answered it and pulled him in the house, closed the door and kissed him, having her arms wrapped around him and her eyes closed. She pulled away and smiled.

"It's so good to see you!" She said.

"Good to see you too!" Roy said. "Put on your bikini, we're gonna go swimming."

"Oh cool." She replied.

He held her hand.

"I love you." He said and hugged her.**  
**

"I love you too." She responded and hugged him back.

"I'll be at the pool." He replied.

"Okay." She said.

He walked back to his house. She got dressed and left in five minutes.  
She walked to the backyard, opened the door and walked in then closed it.

"Hey Roy." She said.

"Come join me, the water's nice!" He said encouragingly.

She went down the pool's steps into the cool water.

"It's kinda cold.." She said.

"I'll turn it down for a kiss." Roy said, knowing it'd work.

"Thanks.." She said and kissed him then pulled away.  
He turned it- not only to warm but to hot.

"Thanks." She said.

"Well, you did kiss me so, your welcome."

Marisa smiled and grabbed his hand and got close to him.

"Marisa, I just want right now to be just you and me." He said."Two hours with a love of mine is okay."

She smiled.

"If there's one thing I can give you, what is it?" She asked.

He softy kissed her and wrapped his arms around her neck softly.

"I want to do something with you, but I know I shouldn't." Roy softly said.

"…?" She didn't know what he was referring to.  
"What do you mean?"

He didn't say anything, he just swam behind her and put his hands on her stomach. She was kinda tickled by that.

"I still don't understand."

"It should stay that way." He replied softly.

He kissed her cheek and turned her head so that he'd french kiss her.  
He then got really close to her. He then pulled out of the kiss, and looked into her eyes.

"If Gerik finds out, he'll kill me."

"He won't." She replied and got close again.  
He smiled and held her hand.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a shower to wash off the chlorine." She said.

"Okay." He said.

She looked around and whispered in his ear.

"I want you to come with me."

He froze, his eyes widened.

"Marisa.. I can't…" He said softly. "It's just.."

"Me?" She said.

"No, I just can't. I don't think it's right." Roy said.

"Well, it's nothing sexual." She said. Softer than usual, but sternly.

"I know, and I'd make it that, and you have a boyfriend." He said.

"Roy, fine." She said. "I'm going home after I shower."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, I want to." She said.

"Because I said no?"

"Because I need a break." She said sternly.

"Wait." He took her hand.

"Let me guess, you're changing your mind?" She said.

"Yeah. Yes or no." Roy said hoping that she'd accept him.

"Okay." She said and got out. He followed her.

* * *

He had to direct her where to go and everything. The shower was pretty big, even Ike or Hector could lay in it and it'd still have room in length. But, it could fit two people. It was actually a bathtub if you push the drain in though. Roy and Ike thought it was designed for Eliwood & Lyn. Hector knew that was true though.

(**BEFORE YOU READ ON, JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THIS SCENE ISN'T BE SEXUAL.**)

"This shower is huge! How'd you guys afford it?" Marisa asked after locking the door.

"Simple, tho land has no involvement with the government. No taxes, just import fees. That's why we got everything ourselves. Costly in time, but we still have our pockets, wallets, and banks full." Roy replied.

"Hmm." She said. "That's pretty cool, so we don't have to pay for this land, how so little people are are though?" She asked.

"Eh.. It's past a haunted graveyard and such. Everyone is too afraid since this one guy was killed and had bite marks on his brain." Roy said.  
"Not even the government will go here, so we said: Fuck it, they can't get us here." Roy said.

"That's kinda scary.." She said and got undressed, so he decided to do the same.

She went over to him and hugged him, and the touch of her skin felt divine to him, and he kissed her cheek, and hugged her as well.

"Who designed this?" She asked.

"My brother, I have a feeling it was designed for him and his girlfriend, but the contradicting evidence is that even Ike and Hector can fit. But to contradict that, since he knew we'd think that it was for the two of them, so he made to fit them. So, yeah. I think so, but it might be designed for everyone." Roy replied.

"Wow, that's odd." She said.

Roy shrugged.

"I don't know." He said and turned on the bathtub and pushed in the drain.

"Isn't Sheik your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Well, no. I never asked her out." Roy said.

"Why don't you?" She asked.

"Because she doesn't want to be in a relationship right now." He replied.

"Why not, you already had sex with her." She replied.

He cringed.

"How… Do you know about that…?" He asked.

"I was hiking with a friend and heard it. But I'm actually a close friend of Sheik's, and she said that happened. I didn't realize that you were the same guy until you said something." She replied and smiled, then whispered in his ear. "Am I next?"

"I-I don't know!" He replied. "I'd hope not!"

"Well, same here. I'm not using soap. Gerik taught me why, and believe me I don't know why there isn't liquid soap in prisons instead." Marisa said.

"True. I'm not using soap either." Roy replied.

"You're the guy here, or have you forgotten." She said.

"Well, lets see-"

"Hey! My eyes are up here!" She said and playfully slapped him.

"Hey!" He said and went in then helped her in then closed the shower door.

"The water is pretty warm." She replied. She sat down and he did the same, then laid down. She then laid down as well.  
She looked into his eyes. "Do you think that Gerik and I would be a good couple?"

"Yeah, I believe so." He replied.

"What about… Us?" She said and gently grabbed his hand.

He smiled. "Yeah, I think so too."

She smiled and got closer to him.

"I think you want to get your hands all over me, don't you?" He said.

"Hey I could say the same about you." She replied.

He smiled and ran his hand down her cheek.

"Roy, can you get some bubble bath?" She asked cutely.

"Yeah, sure." He said and got up then got it on the little shower shelf, then sat back down and laid down.

"Thanks." She said and he poured some, and then bath bubbled up.

"By the way, you're really hot." Roy said and got closer to her.

"I could say that about you too." She replied.

They both got close to each other and kissed.  
She pulled away after.

"I love you." She said softly and laid herself on him, burying her head into his neck like a little cat. It didn't bother him, because she was really light.

* * *

"Wooo! Gotta thank Roy!" Ike shouted.

"I've never been to a strip club, but you're right, it's pretty nice! Plus I met this woman Karla! She's hot!" Hector replied.

"I met this one girl, and damn I lucked out!" Ike said. "Ask that girl out man!"

"I did!" Hector replied. They had to shout because of the loud music.

"Bathrooms are to our left!" Ike shouted.

"Thanks man!" He got up from the barstool with a martini in his hand.

"Anything you need, Ike?" A blonde bartender asked.

"Yeah, I'll need to see _you _home tonight." He replied.

"Ike how ya- Woah, Samus, where the fuck did the power suit go?!" Marth asked.

"Oh, the power suit? Ehh…"

* * *

MEANWHILE.

"IN THEATERS: IRON WOMAN 3D! Starring Samus Aran! Princess Peach! Solid Snake! And more! Note: You will see big breasts in 3D so the ticket is worth it."

* * *

"In a movie set, we're shooting a movie with Master Hand." Samus replied.

"You mean Iron Woman 3D?" Marth asked. "I already got the tickets."

"Was it because of that last note?" Ike asked.

"Noooo… Maaayybe… Yes." Marth responded.

"Bitch, I get 3D without a movie." Ike replied and shoved him away into a hooker.

"Ow my back!" Marth yelled.

"Watch the hook, I got it yesterday." The hooker said.

* * *

Well, this chapter was frickin' crazy stay tuned to see more and from now on at the end, like They Take A Toll this will have characters listed at the end so we don't lose track.

The alive ones anyway.

Roy  
Ike  
Marth  
Eliwood  
Hector  
N  
Slade  
Mario  
Miyu  
Joshua  
Marisa  
Gerik  
L'Arachel (Referenced)  
Natasha (Referenced)  
Link  
Zelda  
Toon Link (Oh crap, he was at the house. Oh well, I'll say he was asleep the whole time.)  
Samus  
Karla (Referenced)  
Peach (Referenced a lot)  
Snake (Referenced)  
Miya (Dead)  
Sean (Also dead)

That's a lot of characters.

Anyways, leave a review saying if you liked it, or any improvements you'd like, I'll either get to it in the notes or review section.  
Also check out They Take A Toll, it's really good.

Stick around for the next chapter. This time I'm shifting out of Roy and into Hector. I never really liked Hector, but what the hell, I shouldn't leave him out.

-Xpyro125


End file.
